


Prisoner of the Mind and Body

by 5chatzi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chatzi/pseuds/5chatzi
Summary: The loneliness and the silence were killing her; she was slowly rotting away.
Kudos: 17





	Prisoner of the Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognizes the title it’s because I had posted a sort of one shot with the same title, but ended up deleting it - apologies to the couple of people that had left kudos and such!
> 
> I wasn’t sure the best way to go about posting this story because it is essentially going to be an expanded version of the story I originally posted. Ultimately, I ended up deleting the original. I’ve written a few fic in the past for different shows, and I am the self-titled queen of descriptive writing haha. I’m comfortable with it, but it’s unfortunately at the expense of action and dialogue usually. So, I’m breaking out of my comfort zone and expanding. The reason I am reposting vs adding this work as additional chapters to the original is because I am taking apart the original narrative and expanding it. So one paragraph on the original post turned into this first chapter. It’s leaving me a lot more options to really expand my original ideas :)
> 
> If you’ve made it through that ramble, congrats!

“What?” Her brain struggled to keep up with what it was seeing. Was she so exhausted that she was hallucinating?

“Judoon cold case unit. Fugitive: the Doctor. Sentence: Whole of life imprisonment, maximum security facility.”

The feeling of the teleportation device zapping her solidified the fact that she was most definitely not hallucinating. Somehow a platoon of Judoon really had appeared insider her Tardis and whisked her away.

“What?” She ran to the window of the cell she suddenly found herself in, peering out into the blackness of space.

She licked her finger and went to stick it outside the tiny window of the cell, only to pull it back when electricity crackled between the bars.

“Alright brains, don’t panic. We still have our sonic and we’ve gotten out of tight spots in the past,” she murmured to herself.

Her sonic whirred to life as she frantically scanned the cell. She started with the raised platform in the center of the cell, hoping that she could reactivate the teleport and return to the Tardis. When that failed to register any data, she combed the rest of the cell. There didn’t appear to be a visible door, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one hidden. After combing the cell with a fine tooth comb for what seemed like hours, she sunk to the ground in defeat, burying her head in her hands. She was just so tired.

“Ok self. Don’t panic. This is all a misunderstanding.”

Minutes, maybe hours passed. She sat on the floor, back against the wall, sonic spinning in her hands.

Suddenly, the outline of a door glowed blue in the middle of the concrete wall and five Judoon appeared in front of her. She scrambled to her feet, brandishing her sonic.

“Why have you brought me here?” She question with authority.

“Ko Lo Sho Bo No Fro,” one of the Judoon snarled at her. He signaled with his hand and two of the Judoon behind him stepped forward. The other two cocked their guns and focused them on her hearts.

The Doctor stepped back in trepidation. Her arms were roughly grabbed and held behind back her back as a bag was forced over her head. She was dragged along behind the Judoon, tripping over her feet in an effort to keep up. The butt of a gun pressed against her back kept her from trying to escape. Suddenly, they screeched to a stop and if not for the hands gripping her biceps so tightly she could feel bruises forming, she would have fallen to the floor.

“Dro,” one of the Judoon said harshly, and the hands fell from her arms.

Sluggishly, her mind attempted to translate the word. Without the Tardis nearby to translate their words instantaneously, she had to think for a minute to understand. Horror donned on her as she finally grasped their meaning.

“No,” she shook her head.

“DRO,” came the command, this time accompanied by a gun being shoved against her back.

Shakily, she removed her arms from her beloved coat and let is drop softly to the ground. Her braces were next, hitting her legs as they fell to her sides. Hands gripped the hem of her shirts and she slowly pulled them over her head. The icy air hit her newly exposed skin, causing her to shiver. Her arms wrapped around her torso and she felt herself shrink in humiliation at having so much skin exposed.

Evidently she wasn’t moving fast enough for them because suddenly Judoon hands were ripping at the snap on her trousers, yanking them down her legs. She shivered as she stood in her sports bra and cotton briefs, trousers pooled around her ankles. One of the Judoon gestured at her bra and mimed pulling it off.

“No,” she said lifting her chin and straightening up in defiance.

Out of nowhere, the butt of one of the guns crashed into her cheek. The force knocked her to the ground and she couldn’t help the yelp that escaped from her lips. The Judoon crowded around her, yanking her briefs down her legs and ripping the bra up and over her head. She curled into a ball on the floor, attempting to shield her naked body.

Hands gripped her biceps and hauled her to her feet. A scaly hand gripped her chin and forced her eye to eye with the Judoon leader. He snarled in her face and her heart dropped when she saw her beloved sonic gripped in his hands.

“Gro Ro Jo,” he said standing back. With all the strength he possessed, he snapped the sonic in half, threw the pieces to the ground and stomped on them with his boot.

The Doctor hung her head in defeat, allowing her hair to form a curtain around her face. After being literally stripped of her dignity, she had no fight left in her. She stood there docilely and cringed when the Judoon leader stepped forward and once more gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. The glint of her earring caught his eye and he gestured to another of the Judoon who stepped forward and grasped the delicate chain of her earring. As the earring was yanked unceremoniously from her ear, she felt the skin and cartilage rip and bit back a sob of pain.

She was forced to her knees on the cold concrete floor. The Judoon finally released her arms and stepped away. The guns were kept trained on her hearts, but the Doctor didn’t make an attempt to fight back or flee. The trauma and humiliation were catching up with her and left her in a daze. She clutched her arms around herself, trying to shield her nudity. A blast of ice cold water hit her as the Judoon turned a hose on her. Her body trembled as she sank fully to the ground, allowing the water to cascade over her.

An orange jump suit was tossed at her once the water stopped jetting over her body. The Judoon mimed her getting dressed and she pulled the suit on. She wrinkled her nose at the scratchy fabric as it grated against her ice cold skin. Once more, she was hauled to her feet and a bag forced over her head. She was dragged back through what seemed like an endless maze of corridors and was thrown bodily back into her cell. The bag was yanked from her head and her side given a swift kick with a heavy boot.

The Judoon filtered out of her cell and she saw the outline of the door glow briefly before it disappeared, leaving nothing but smooth concrete behind. She crawled into the corner of the cell and lay down on the cold, concrete floor. Her eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of her; she felt adrift without her coat and sonic. In the back of her mind she knew everything that was just done to her was done with the intent to break her. A dull throb pulsed deep in her head, brought on by a combination of everything her mind had done to break out of the Matrix and the last vestiges of adrenaline draining from her body. Exhaustion tugged at her and her eyes slipped shut. Peace did not find her in sleep, just endless images of burning and screaming.


End file.
